


Squirrel (a Dan and Phil One Shot)

by JustanInnocentWriter



Series: One-Shots [3]
Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: Dan/Phil One Shot, Drabble, Fluff, Love, M/M, One Shot, Park date, Phan - Freeform, Phan Fluff, Phanfiction, Precious, Rated teen for swearing, THE SQUIRREL IS BACK I STG, THEY LOVE EACH OTHER EVEN IF IT'S JUST PLATONIC, maniac squirrel, thanks dan
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-08
Updated: 2017-04-08
Packaged: 2018-10-16 13:31:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 291
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10572318
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JustanInnocentWriter/pseuds/JustanInnocentWriter
Summary: That fricking squirrel that attacked Phil is back!! Or so Phil thinks, at least.





	

    Dan was sat next to Phil in the park. Okay, maybe that was a bit lame, just sitting in the park, but they just wanted to relax. It was quite a nice day, the sun was shining brightly and the sky was clear, allowing Dan to compare the colour of Phil’s eyes with it.

 

    Surprisingly, Phil had convinced Dan into wearing something that wasn’t black, with the argument “It’s too warm to wear black, you’re gonna overheat and _die_.”. Obviously, Phil had been joking, but Dan followed his instruction anyways.

 

    Suddenly, as Dan had innocently been playing Pokemon Go (though no one plays that anymore), Phil jumped up off the ground, receiving some confused glances from people passing by.

 

    “DAN. Do you remember that squirrel that _attacked_ me?! I _swear to God_ , that is the exact _same_ one!!”, Phil exclaimed, pointing frantically to a squirrel that was about a metre away from them.

 

    Dan raised his eyebrows, glanced over at the squirrel and frowned. “Um. What the hell is it doing..?”

 

    “Eating newspaper! See, it’s insane! I swear!”

 

    The squirrel was, in fact, eating newspaper, but it looked like the paper was stuck to its face. Dan sighed and grinned. “You need to calm down, it’s just a fucking squirrel.”

 

    “No, it’s gonna attack me. Can we just, like, move over there?”, Phil asked, pointing to a tree approximately twenty metres away.

 

    “You expect me to _get up_ , and move because of a squirrel?”

 

    “Pleeease?”

 

    Dan’s face broke into a smile and he laughed. “Bloody hell, fine, let’s go.” He grabbed Phil’s hand and they walked toward another tree. Phil seemed to be trying to move faster. He was honestly scared of that squirrel.

 

    “Thank you.”, Phil said.

 

    “Yeah, yeah, whatever.”

 

  

**Author's Note:**

> if ya want to contact me, please do! i'd love to get to know y'all! ;)
> 
> here:
> 
> ig: @pureinnocentchild + @sockaliens + @sockalienss + @coransmustachewax
> 
> tumblr: innocentlilnerd
> 
> e-mail: chloedthegeek@gmail.com


End file.
